


Favorite Hero

by AMNigma



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fun, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Marinette, Chloe, and Felix attend a charity show only to be interrupted by the Penguin. Marinette is keeping the Miraculouses with her and was about to give the Bee and Cat MIraculous to Chloe and Felix only to drop the Cat Miraculous. Where could have it gone?On another note, Plagg actually likes his new partner.
Kudos: 32





	Favorite Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for a friend and her daughters, Lyra and Raven, last year.

Marinette wasn’t sure how the ordeal started. First thing she knows, she was invited to a charity gala in the name of Audrey Bourgeois new line, and the next a villain comes swinging by, crashing the party. When Marinette asked for an entertainment, she didn’t mean this! 

It’s been years since the ordeal with Hawkmoth and Master Fu’s death right after. Marinette is the current guardian of the Miraculouses and is still weidling the Ladybug Miraculous. The big change though, is that she currently has no Chat Noir. 

That in itself is not a big deal, of course. With Hawk Moth and Mayura out of the way and defeated, no major villain has required both Bad and Good luck Miraculous since. Well maybe none until now. 

“Where is it?” the man in the suit who dubbed himself as the Penguin said. “Where is this so called miracle jewelry you own?” 

“Are you really such an idiot?” Chloe snapped at him while still tied up. Not for the first time, Marinette wished her friend would just shut up. “How many times do I have to tell you the words I don’t know before you understand it?”

A slap and Chloe grimaced. “You’ll pay for that.”

Mari stared at her blonde friend and vowed to keep that promise for her. To be able to do so, though, she must first get away to transform. She’s glad that she never takes the earrings off, if not, she’d have a harder time.

A baby cried in the middle of the crowd and a mother and father duo did their best to calm their child as a different little girl clung to her mother’s side while glaring at the villain. 

“Shut it up!”

Felix, Chloe’s accountant, interrupted at this point. “It’s a baby, we don’t have what you want, we suggest you leave.” 

“Or you’ll what?” 

Marinette was afraid of this part. She needed to have it deescalated as soon as possible. The perfect opportunity appeared on its own. 

“Da-Robin!” a high pitched, male voice screamed as an explosion happened and the door to the main hall opened. 

As the smoke dissipated, the figure of 3? Four? No, five people appeared. 

“Shoot!” the command was mentioned by the plump man and Marinette decided to take action then. 

Disappearing from the panicked crowd, she ran fast to the hallways and continued to trek on until her designated room as a guest and consulting designer. Looking for her backpack for the miraculous boxes, she looked for the Bee Miraculous and the Cat Miraculous to temporarily give to Chloe and Felix. 

“Marinette, hurry!” her kwami, Tikki spoke from her side. 

“I’m ready. Tikki, spots on!”

Transforming in a new environment was not uncommon for Marinette, but doing it in a totally different company indeed gave her jitters she’s never felt before. Turning around to go back to the main hall and help out whoever tried to help them, she saw a small girl standing agape at the door. 

“H-How long have you been there?” 

“You’re Ladybug.”

Judging by the size and the appearance of the girl, she couldn't have been more than 5, maybe younger. If Marinette is lucky, she can make an excuse out of this. 

“Umm-” she racked her brain for an excuse, but before she could, another explosion came up. “Sorry, I have to go.” Running towards the door and carrying the girl to go inside the room, Marinette whispered a “Don’t let anyone in,” as she closed the door behind her and ran towards the main hall. 

~~

“Oh no, are you kidding me?” Plagg cursed his own luck, which must not be doing much considering the fact that he is the embodiment of anything bad luck. Well, you can’t stop him from trying anyway! 

Plagg hasn’t had as much owners as Tikki has, sure. But those he had are always pitiful. But all of them were at least in their adolescence at least. This one is a kid! 

“I haven’t said anything though.”

Plagg looked at the child skeptically. “Well, aren’t you a smartass?” The statement was supposed to be sarcastic, but the girl smiled.

“Thank you. My mommy often calls me smart, too, but that’s because she’s my mum.”

Plagg, for a moment, thought that maybe, there’s a chance this kid was actually the one Marinette left the child with. 

Sighing, Plagg resigned himself to the idea. “Okay, kid. Listen to me and listen _very_ carefully. I don’t want this to end like that fuck up that happened with the other kid.”

The girl was frowning but nodded. “Okay, but you shouldn’t speak like that in front of other children or they might hear you.”

Smirking, Plagg patted the girl on her shoulder. “I like you. Now let’s do this.”

~~

“What do you mean the Cat Ring is missing?” Chloe hissed at her idol and best friend. 

“We have to handle this situation for now, once we do, we can look for the miraculous.”

Reluctantly, the blonde agreed. Chloe understood the importance of saving everyone, but she also understood that the Miraculouses are important and every single one must be kept hidden, a secret, and in safe hands. They have to wrap this up quick before that becomes otherwise.

Opening her box and wearing the comb, she said her magic words to transform while backstage. Marinette, as ladybug was already outside with the other heroes who has done more harm than good. 

“Ladybug! What’s the situation?”

Of course, Chloe had to ask that once she dropped in. 

“I knew it!” the fat-so from a while ago with the umbrella as a cane spoke as he pointed his umbrella towards their direction. The other heroes are taking care of the civilians while the others are fighting multiple goons of the ring leader. Chloe cracked her knuckles. 

“I’m not sure why you needed three of us, Ladybug, but I’m sure I can handle this one.” 

The spotted heroine nodded, but her lips were tight. “I agree, but there’s too much damage in the area, and we need to evacuate citizens first.” 

“They’ll heal,” Chloe reasoned and was already holding her spinning top. 

“Yes, but that doesn’t mean they should hurt.”

Chloe rolled her eyes and sighed. Her best friend was too pure hearted, she just had to agree. “Fine, I’ll help the evacuation go faster. Now get!” 

“Thanks, Queen Bee.” 

~~

“Give it up, _Penguin!_ ” Red Hood spoke as they all surrounded the villain. The spotted superheroine had the guy tied up with a string from her - _is that a yoyo?_

“You don’t understand! They have magical jewelries! They can transform! Illusions! Amazing healing abilities. You must have heard the news of them in Paris long ago!”

Although Dick, couldn’t see his face, the rolling of eyes from the smallest of the group was evident in his voice. “Could you try repeating what you just said, this time slowly, so you can hear how stupid you sound?” 

“There’s no need to insult the man, Robin.”

“Shut up, _Superboy_.”

Not bothering to shut them up, Dick gestured for Tim to give him something to keep the villain down and he was thrown some handcuffs. 

“Hey, Spots,” Dick looked up, shouting at the new girl who was staring at the entrance. 

Looking at what was being seen, the blonde girl who called herself Queen Bee and a child in a catsuit were there. 

“Where’s the bad guy?” the child said, her hand was stretched towards their direction in a menacing way and Dick could see some sort of dark particles going around her hand. 

Turning to Penguin, he grabbed his collar. “You brought children into this?” 

The anger he felt was immense. Dick already hated the fact that Damian and Jonathan Kent were in on this, but that child must not have been over 5 years old! 

“No, I wouldn’t-” the man tried to refuse the accusations, faux shock also written on his face. 

“How dare you, I-” before Nightwing could do anything, the body of the man was elevated by the petite female from above. 

“This is our fault.” The tone was genuinely apologetic, like she made a grave mistake. Nodding at her partner in the yellow and black suit, a groan of displeasure came from the blonde superhero before she gave her spinning top to the small girl.

“Here, use your powers.”

Everyone stared at what was happening, either intrigued or just didn’t know what else to do. The yellow-black spinning top disintegrated like ash in the small girl’s hands and a heavy, but evidently, relieved sigh was released from both women. 

“Thank goodness, that’s done, thanks Queen Bee!” the spotted heroine said as she released the binds on the Penguin mid air, causing him to fall a few feet from the ground. 

“You’re welcome, Ladybug!” the other heroine, Queen Bee it seems, said as she patted the child who was running towards them now. Dick couldn’t help but feel his heart clench. Children has always been his weakness.

“Are you alright, mister?” the child asked, her eyes a mixture of green and black, and her hair, styled all around the place. 

Jason, carried the child. “Mister’s gonna be alright kiddo, she just need to talk to some people,okay?”

The girl seemed to have immediately understood, nodding off and looking at the Ladybug hero. 

“Pretty!” she shouted as the child was let go of Jason’s superhero persona. 

Queen Bee smirked as she said something in a different language, that made the Ladybug hero blush. With the kid still hugging her, the latter hero hit a pose and yelled at the top of her lungs. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

~~

Felix was frantic as to how to have the situation settle down. It has been an hour since the incident. They planned to move the charity gala to fulfillment, only to find out that the reporters are now more interested in the new heroes that appeared than the actual function itself. 

“Have there been reports as to why the appeared her?” 

“Did you secretly hire the Parisian heroes to guard your function?”

“Is it true that the powers of one of the heroines were able to heal the injured and restore the venue to it’s previous placement?”

The questions were getting too much. Felix walked out of the room and had the PR people handle it. He just _can’t_ be there right now. 

“Sorry, Felix.” 

Felix looked at the 2 females and the girl between them. She was now in civilian form and looked very cute in her dress. “Nice to meet you, young lady. I’m Felix.”

“Your face looks scary,” the child commented truthfully, but smiled. “You should smile like I do so people won’t think you’re scary.”

Felix, smiling the best way he could, took the small child’s hand in a shake. “I’ll keep that in mind, Miss. 

“I’m not Miss, my name is-”

“Lyra!” 

All of the people’s heads turned towards the door and they saw a woman with a man carrying a baby. 

“Mama!” the young girl said as she ran towards the young woman, supposedly her mother. 

“Mama’s been worried sick! Where have you been?” the woman asked, but probably did not expect an answer as she hugged the girl tightly, he man hugging them with one hand while carrying the baby on the other. 

Walking near the child and her parents, Felix, Marinette and Chloe tried to offer assurances of the girl’s good behavior. 

“Thank you for saving her,” the woman asked, tears in her eyes.

“Nah, she didn’t need saving. Isn’t that right, kiddo?” Marinette grinned, giving a knowing wink to the child

The child, Lyra, giggled as she nodded. “I had superpowers mama! And when I grow up, I’ll be Raven’s superhero! Like Ladybug and Queen Bee.”

“I’m sure you would be,” Chloe looked at the bluenette and again, Felix can’t help how cheesy the best friends are. “You’ll be her favorite superhero when you both grow up.”


End file.
